


"That was impressive."

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "That was impressive."Roy snorts, rolling his shoulders and reaching over to take Lian from Jason. She immediately pushes away from him, laughing and squealing that he's sweaty as he presses kisses over her face.
Relationships: Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Fictober20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Kudos: 90





	"That was impressive."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> \- Set loosely in my Heart & Home verse but isn't in that series yet as the next fic isn't finished and timelines may change. -

Roy is running through their improvised assaults course when Jason goes out onto the roof, Lian perched on his shoulders. His partner had been restless all day, bouncing between projects; checking his suit one moment, his grapple the next, moving to tinker with something Jason couldn't identify, then going back to his grapple. 

He vaults over a pipe, throwing himself over the gap to land on top of the next, snapping round to face the way he'd come and raising his bow to fire at the line of hanging targets while flipping backwards. He hits both targets before he lands, immediately dropping to his knees and rolling sideways so his back is pressed to the low wall.

Lian claps as Jason steps around their vegetable beds, carefully moving up to his partner. Only closing the final couple of metres when Roy relaxes, letting out a deep breath and setting aside his bow. 

"That was impressive."

Roy snorts, rolling his shoulders and reaching over to take Lian from Jason. She immediately pushes away from him, laughing and squealing that he's sweaty as he presses kisses over her face. "Daddy please!" 

"Nuh hu, didn't you hear Jay? I'm impressive, that means I get cuddles." 

"That's not a rule, silly." 

"Jay, back me up here!" They both turn to him, with identical patented Harper puppy dog eyes. 

"Shower first, cuddles later. Shoo, we're gonna set up the barbecue before the bats arrive. Or more bats, Tim's downstairs with Appa." 

Lian starts towards their cooking area as soon as Roy sets her down. Jason, trying to keep one eye on her, doesn't see Roy throw himself at him after scooping up his bow. He's suddenly wrapped in sweaty arms, a damp forehead pressed into his neck and he only just stops himself swearing.

"I'm leaving, I'm going back to the manor."

"You gonna tell Bruce you're alive?"

"Alfred and Tim will hide me."

Roy pulls away with a dramatic offended expression and a hand over his heart. Jason hooks his finger through his belt loops and pulls him closer, stopping a couple of inches away. "Go shower, you stink." He gets a laugh and a kiss as Roy closes the distance, before heading for the stairs as Lian makes a fake retching sound. 

Tim passes him at the top of the stairs, Appa padding on his heels, hair damp and typing furiously on his phone. The St Bernard immediately heads for Lian, sprawling out by her feet, trying to rest his head in her lap in an attempt to be petted. His brother however wanders over to Jason, tucking under his arm as he tries to wrestle the barbecue open, uncaring of exactly how much he's getting in the way.

"Babybird please."

"Warm." 

"You weren't patrolling yesterday, thought you said you got a full night's sleep."

"...Uh."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
